1. Field of the Invention
Pumps, compressors, fluid motors and engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are alternating or vane pumps, compressors, etc. which are complicated, and of the turbine or fin type requiring high speeds to operate and of limited internal hermetic seal.
The drawbacks referred to above are eliminated with this invention that consists of a spherical gear pump comprising two rotors or geared spheres, with the teeth arranged around them in a circular band at right angles to their axis of rotation the pump spheres are covered by close-fitting spherical cases or housings except at the central or most internal part of the connection between the gears on the two spheres. The fluid contained in the cavity created between the most external gears and the case is moved during rotation from the intake to the outlet.
The spherical gear pump operates similarly to a cylindrical pump. At least two teeth per sphere can be used, though the most useful are those with 4-6 feet. If 2 or 3 are used, the movement is transmitted between the two spheres by means of additional gears. The spheres and their coverings may he lightweight hard material and may also be coated in a hard or hardened material. They may be hollow inside.
The sphere is driven by its shaft and the other is dragged by the gearing between the two.
In the area of the spheres close to the shafts, or on the shafts themselves, there may be some projections or washers which maintain a precision gauged distance between the spheres and their cases or housings. Except for low speeds, bearings will be needed on the ends of the spheres"" rotary shafts.
The lubrication systems are similar to those of existing pumps, compressors, etc.
When the pump is used like compressor in internal combustion engines, said pump sends the air to a combustion chamber where it is compressed and reacts with the fuel and expands driving a low or mean speed turbine.
Benefits: good hermetic seal, particularly thanks to the spherical form of both the rotors and the housings, so that expansion is more even: they are useful as vacuum pumps. It is the best of the pumps and compressors (and motors because it is reversible), being simple and economical. Unlike fin compressors, high speeds are not required, which is useful for addition as a compressor for gas turbines. Extremely small dimensions are possible, and valves are not required. Few parts are employed, and there is no alternating movement. Highly reliable, and good performance. The power/weight ratio and power/volume ratios are similar to those of existing systems.